(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for delivering UV light to plants, crops and ornamentals for the purposes of killing bacteria, molds, algae, and fungi or unwanted plant species. Presently, turf based pathogens are destroyed or controlled with the use of harsh chemical treatments. This chemical treatment may be harmful to the environment. A need exists to treat turf based pathogen without potential harm to the environment.
(2) Description of the Related Art
UV light sterilization is a process by which ultraviolet radiation is used to kill microorganisms, molds, algae, and fungi in various environmental applications. UV sterilization is used for air purification systems, water purification, aquarium and pond maintenance, laboratory hygiene and food and beverage protection. UV treatment generally takes place only inside a specialized UV exposure chamber. It is useful for targeted elimination of microorganisms in air and water. UV sterilization leaves no residual chemical or radiation in the air or water and is harmless to untargeted animals and plants. UV sterilization works well in applications where you want to clean up large quantities of microorganisms in air and water in aquariums, ponds, laboratories and clean rooms without leaving liquid or aerosol chemical residue behind.
UV light kills organisms by damaging the DNA. UV radiation disrupts the chemical bonds that hold the atoms of DNA together in the microorganism. If the damage is severe enough, the microorganisms cannot repair the damage and will die. Ultraviolet light penetrates the cells, but does not alter the water, air or food being treated. Nothing is added to the medium other than energy. Dead bugs, organic or inorganic particles are not removed from the sterilized medium. UV radiation is indicated in situations where chemical residue after sterilization is not acceptable. Chemical residue in most crop protectants is significant in terms of chemical half-life deterioration and can and does impact environmental surroundings including introduction to groundwater and waterways. Chemical residue such as this has the ability for altering life cycling, DNA and evolution of plants, animals and humans.
Ultraviolet light is very effective for killing some germs. Airborne bacteria and bacteria on the outer surface of a plant part are easily killed by UV light. Ultraviolet light is part of the electromagnetic spectrum with wavelengths from 10 to 400 nanometers. UV is divided into long wavelength, medium wavelength and short wavelength frequencies. Medium wavelength UV radiation is the light that is used to disinfect food, air, water and the surface of objects such as surgical utensils.
Medium wavelength UV light, between 300-100 nanometers, kills microorganisms because it has mutagenic effect on them. This wavelength of light has an energy level per photon emitted of 4.13 to 6.20 electron volts. UV light in this range breaks down the DNA structure of microorganisms exposed to it and prevents them from reproducing, effectively killing the organism. UV radiation is known to be effective against bacteria, molds and parasites such as dust mites and lice. Staph, perfigens and E. coli are killed by UV radiation as are tuberculosis and viral infectious agents. Laboratories, hospitals and college research facilities utilize UV light to sterilize equipment, clothing and utensils. Many labs use 254 nanometer UV lamps to disinfect Petri dishes, beakers and other small utensils.
Ultraviolet (UV) light has been long used for disinfection and sterilization. Ultraviolet light may be produced artificially by electric-arc lamps. Recently, the widespread availability of low to medium pressure mercury bulbs has led to the development of devices which use UV-C to decontaminate water supplies. UV-C is a short wave (280-100 nm) of light within the ultraviolet band and has been shown to be the most bactericidal type of ultraviolet light; more specifically UV-C includes germicidal ultraviolet at 253.7 nm wavelength which is used for air, surface and water disinfection.